This invention relates to a carton formed from a one-piece, unitary blank and more particularly, a fiberboard carton of the type having an integral dispensing flap which may be opened and reclosed to dispense product stored within the carton.
Many times, it is necessary to have a convenient receptable to store articles prior to their use or assembly into a finished product. The container of the present invention can be used to ship such articles and is ideally suited to store the articles prior to their use.
The container of the present invention is die-cut and manufactured on conventional machinery. The container utilizes the same amount of material as a regular slotted container and may be taped, glued or stitched to erect the same without any special material.
The container is formed from a one-piece, die-cut blank which when folded and taped closed, forms a carton with an integral dispensing flap which may be opened and reclosed as many times as needed to dispense the product from the interior of the container.
A tear strip is drawn along an edge of the dispenser flap which is formed intermediate the top and bottom edges of the front of the carton so that the flap may be pulled out of the plane of the carton front wall and disposed at an angle with respect to the carton so that when the carton is placed on a side, product stored within the carton can be dispensed by gravity feeding it through the opening left by the dispenser flap.
Alternatively, the dispenser flap may be taped by adhering a tab to the front wall of the carton. The tab may be cut along a line to open the flap. Oppositely disposed web corners attach the dispenser flap at an acute angle to the front wall of the carton so that when it is opened, the product will not fall from the carton unless the carton is intentionally placed on its side in a dispensing position. By use of the web-connecting flaps, the dispenser flap may be opened and closed, as needed, to open and close the carton before all the product is dispensed, to dispense and/or store any remaining product.